


Timeless

by Jverse



Category: Dorohedoro
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22271569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jverse/pseuds/Jverse
Summary: Working as a doctor at Hole can be stressing, but Dr. Kasukabe is always open to offer a hand. However, despite how that statement may sound, not everything in his hand is at offer.
Relationships: Haru/Kasukabe | Haze
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Timeless

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was made as a gift for the Dorohedoro Secret Santa 2019 (https://dorohedoroclub.tumblr.com/). Receiver stated that they liked Haru/Haze and, as they're amongst my favorite characters (and ship!), this was such a wonderful opportunity! They also suggested the "Buried" theme that you may find through the story. Had a lot of fun, hope you enjoy!

One could say that Hole was a disgusting place most of the times. Even while getting off the riddance of the many magic users that assaulted normal people after coming through their realm, basically being treated like mere guinea pigs, these noisy and dirty streets weren’t safe. Bandits, scavengers and desperate survivors usually trapped in a spiral of poverty and misery started many fights around. Hits, slashes, stabs. Blood spilling and open wounds, to sum it up. Violence turned into something dangerously casual at certain urbanized areas, that most of the people cared enough to avoid as much as possible. In such a harmful ambience doctors where, generally, a blessed figure that many went to search for help. That was good for anyone who decided to dedicate their work to the noble art of healing wounds…

Unless you’re broke as fuck.

Vaux was certainly desperate during the end of this month. That man could represent a peculiar dichotomy himself; he was a person who felt empathy for others and wanted to help those who needed a medical hand as much as he loved money. And at the same time, he was in charge of Hole’s main hospital so… between the struggle around criminal humans and cruel magic users, he could get a more than decent money sink. That would be an ideal situation for a righteous scientist like him if it wasn’t by many factors. Count his addiction to gambling, the money he needed to expend to hire external workers and the fact that the massive wave of patients, which did nothing more than increase lately, didn’t have enough wealth to pay for his services consistently. So that ended up turning into a problematic mix of unfortunate situations that kept him as busy with his work as falling under red numbers. Sometimes, he felt asphyxiated, and even if some of these factors were his own mistake, he didn’t want to admit it. At the end of the month, it’s all about having enough food to survive, and pay for whatever it’s needed. The life of someone who knows how to heal others under such a violent atmosphere is a life of survival too, after all.

So Vaux noticed that the money stress affected his performance lately. That’s why, since a couple months ago, he has been receiving help from his former mentor. Haze, or better known as Dr. Kasukabe around, was a quite odd man. His fascination with what humans couldn’t explain perfectly, and particularly with magic users, was seen like an obsession by most who were only interested in his healing skills. This man was a scientist at his roots, probably more than Vaux in a way, but he didn’t make distinctions. More than mentor and apprentice, these two men formed a solid bond as comrades, and since sharing the same will to help others – even if none of them would openly admit it, or even contradict that statement. – it was natural that they would end up helping each other; having four expert hands got faster schedules and cheaper costs, and for Kasukabe… he sometimes could get interesting samples from mutated corpses, amongst other things that favored his research. Out of the glass, these two doctors could be seen like a pair of greedy bastards, each twisted by a different mania. But at the end of the day, they overworked themselves to give other people an opportunity to live, believed in human progress like others simply didn’t. That kind of effort ought to bring the levels of stress poor Vaux was passing through. Sometimes, he didn’t seem to have the willpower to keep cleaning blood and flesh day after day, but Kasukabe reminded him that he demostrated he could, so he should keep going.

Sadly, that effort in kindness didn’t pay bills.

Sometimes, Vaux looked at his mentor with an envious distance. No matter the pile of problems, no matter the misery around them, he always kept a straight optimistic expression. He kept working and working, absorbed by his own passion for work and a steel-like willpower. Vaux thought that for Haze, doing some of these complicated operations turned into something so casual for him, mastered in a way that it was like riding a bike. He wasn’t wrong at all, as medicine itself wasn’t Haze’s main interest, and he could do it simply as a procedure to reach his further objective. After many, many years doing the same, he could pull some actions by muscle memory, with a frigidity that could be really imposing sometimes. But still, as rapid and practical he could perform his work, the hospital wasn’t receiving as much as it was giving.

“I’m going back to the clinic tonight.” Haze said, finishing a cigar while looking at the wall’s clock at the rest room. He was taking a coffee break with Vaux, late in the afternoon.

“What?! You can’t do that!” The other doctor almost spilled his last sip after hearing those words.

“Are you sure that I can’t, exactly?” He said, with a smug tone that irritated his comrade.

“You shouldn’t! You agreed to help me, and there’s… There’s just so much work to do. C’mon, it’s only four days until the bills come. We need as much money as possible until that! Just four days, Haze, damn...”

“You should calm down, friend. We aren’t gaining that much more in that time frame with me here. The difference wouldn’t be substantial. And I already have something to add to my research.”

“Fuck off with that research! It isn’t time to be so greedy! Can’t you wait until the next week, for real?” Vaux was quite nervous here, and although he didn’t want to get this angry with someone he respected that much, Haze understood that he was in a tight situation.

“Ah, you know that some samples rot faster than others...” He could see how his friend tried to hold back a grimacing expression. No questions at all. “Besides, don’t worry about eating. Jonson got my searching task right. He’ll come, silly.”

“Shit, like that cockroach knows exactly what real food is… And even, he’s been out for three days already. What if he doesn’t come in time? You always look like nothing bothers you!”

“You’re exaggerating. Calm down a bit. We could spend all night discussing about the causes of this situation and all, but we don’t want to end up blaming each other for trivial things, right? You always find a solution, friend.”

Vaux looked like softening a bit, eyes going down to see the last of his coffee with a deceived expression. “I don’t know if it’ll be the same this time.”

“It’s okay. I need to wrap some things at my clinic and then I’ll be able to return. You should understand that… if not, what could I do instead?”

The other doctor stepped back to silence again, sporting a very tired, disgusted expression than anything. There was a lot of frustration knotted inside his chest, but deep there he knew that he couldn’t simply redirect the blame to someone who helped him without questioning anything back. Vaux knew that, with him wanting it or not, Haze was going to do what he wanted. It has always been like that. So he didn't find the exact words he wanted to say to him, after all.

"So, that's all. I'll see you soon enough."

Haze just got up, the coffee mug still on his hand. He carefully left it over the table, while Vaux's eyes followed that movement, and looked carefully at that golden treasure in his ring finger. At that moment, the small ring looked like the perfect channeler of his words, and as the other doctor was prepared to leave him with all the work still to be done back in the operating rooms, he finally talked.

"At least you could... Use that thing and make money with it."

"Huh?" Following the pointing finger, Haze looked at his own wedding ring.

"It's not like that means anything now. You're still married... That's a mere symbolism. Your wife isn't like us." For a moment, Haze really thought that Vaux was talking bullshit, but his expression didn't change. "C'mon, you should bury that and get going. It got old in a way, it could... Give us, those who truly need it, what we need to keep going."

 _You bastard_. That's what mostly was going to be spilled out his mouth. But Haze just turned patiently and sighed, waving goodbye with the same hand that had the ring on, and which golden, old bright couldn't be ignored by a desperate comrade who didn't choose the correct words.

"That's idiotic. And you were talking about being greedy or something? We'll talk soon, I guess. Tell Jonson I'm at the clinic."

Ignoring the other's last shouts while he grabbed what was his, like a myriad of incomprehensible barks, Haze headed out of the hospital. His mind didn't feel focused for many hours, until much later he found himself smoking at his study room, sitting next to a window and enjoying the warm breeze while looking at the dark sky that covered the nocturnal Hole.

Two fingers touched his ring, making it move around his skin. He has been thinking about that since Vaux pronounced those words. Haru disappeared long time ago, and although he knew and respected her decision to turn into a demon, he didn't think seriously about the relationship implications about that fact. In a way, neither of them ever cared, sharing a solid bond of respect that understood that they could focus for most of the time in their objectives. Somehow, Haru was pursuing a singing career as a demon, he... He should be honest and admit that his research was a constant during his life, even before marrying. When their bond was developing, his wife knew that his obsession was going to stay for many long years. And it stayed, even when they both transcended the rules of aging. They didn't have problems with the distance and their seeming fault in communication. However, Haze rarely saw how it was perceived by those around him. He never considered that anyone could dare to suggest that he should bury these feelings and step further. Was that a possibility? Was he going to accept that as a possibility? In the end, even if you're not the most affectionate man in the world, you can get lonely sometimes.

 _No. Not even a possibility_. He told to himself, mentally, after a moment of silence. He extinguished the last remnants of the cigar over the table, with a certain anger that was unusual in him. No matter how much time passed since their distance started to grow, Haru has always and will always be a focus figure for him. It was beautifully weird, he considered, that his feelings for her were one of the things that made him feel human the most, while she abandoned simple mortality, worldliness while changing realms. It was the type of oddity that defined him, and he was simply happy by that. However, why did his comrade's words affect him this way? He felt it like something to study, so coldly and rational that sometimes he felt like forgetting feelings were like an unexpected force of nature...

"Did you know? Devils like negative energy a lot. It can feel like the light of a bulb to a moth, Haze..."

Thinking about unexpected forces, like some sort of guardian angel – ironically enough. – the doctor was surprised by the enormous, devilish form that sneaked through his clinic, standing at the study room's door. His expression, which showed a rare case of coldness in him, quickly switched to a snarky smile.

"Considering how Hole's daily routine works, that must mean we humans are like moths for devils." He said, an eyebrow rising up.

"Were you having doubts about that? For real?" With her guttural monster voice, the devil approached, hands inside the pockets of her jacket. "What's the concern? It's so rare seeing you like that."

"I got into a nonsensical discussion. It was almost stupid..."

"I remember you doing a lot of stupid things when we worked together around. However, not under _that kind_ of stupidity. It doesn't fit you"

Haru was talking like if she knew what the problem was about. And in a way, one could say that perhaps existed a devil power that let her read minds. However, Haze knew that it wasn't the case. His wife could read him like an open book, she has always been able to do that. And he knew he looked vulnerable, an adjective he truly detested. So the human pressed his lips together and rubbed his dark hair with a hand, followed by an honest sigh.

"It's kind of unbelievable that you appeared just right now..." He made a pause, to see her head tilting to the side in confusion. "Do you have something like... a _husband radar_ , inside that bunch of meat?"

Haru laughed instantly. In her devil form, even a subtle laugh could be felt booming around the entire room. That powerful presence made his heartbeat to race faster than he usually was used to.

"What do you mean by that? I thought you knew a lot about devil anatomy already, dear."

"Who knows which wonders your kind can hide from time to time. You're like surprise boxes. Dissecting you must feel like a birthday party."

"Ah, that's what you wanted to have. A birthday party... We missed a bunch." Haru said in a much calmer tone, which Haze responded to with his seemingly constant smile.

"Heh. You came here to cheer me up, isn't it? A party sounds fine, just between you and me." He approached, hands in the pockets of his coat as imitating his wife in a way.

"Very good for me! It's late now so a karaoke sounds ideal. I'm gonna make you learn all my songs... Or, wait, you should've already learnt one or two at least. Time to test your skills." She used a creepy tone while leaning down nearer, as nothing more than just a joke. But actually Haru checked how her husband looked certainly fazed under these indifferent eyes he always sported. "Again, it's truly rare to see you like this. For real, what happened?"

Even with that soft mid-smile over his features, Haze couldn't hide a tired expression. The small, agitated banter with his comrade has been only a product of stress, and he knew it. It's only that the thing Vaux used to bash without reason at him produced a mental block into him.

"You know what's about Hole. I spent the last couple months helping Vaux as much as I could. Blood keeps getting spilled."

"So, you helped him as much as your research plan lets you..."

"You always have a point, huh?" He said, rubbing the back of his neck and gritting his teeth. Haru has always been a very direct person. She was very different to Vaux in that regard, as when they collaborated in a work together, she always put to words any possible problem that could happen. Haru didn't know about stress knots, as having lived her life as a survivor prior to meeting him and later becoming a devil. However, that standing point of her personality never changed, even under such an overpowered form.

"But you see, we always need money. He wanted to blame someone. I was the one who was the nearest at the moment and I lighted the fuse telling him I wanted to return to the clinic."

Haru just looked at her husband in silence, and then he completed the story rising the hand and shaking the ring finger which guarded the golden symbol.

"He truly wanted to stress out. And can you believe? He suggested a _burial_. Reducing this to simple money. Just because..."

Haru's devil face never looked like changing expressions too much. However, it could emit a disturbing aura that could act better as a response than mere words. This was one of these moments, and as feeling the wave, he didn't finish the sentence. It was an indicative. Haru knew about their situation, as being the other part involved. And also knew how someone like Vaux, or anyone who wanted to stick their noses in their bond's nature, could misunderstand about their feelings. One would be intimidated about the devil's presence right now, feeling that the strange energy she was emitting was a dangerous indicator. But no, Haze felt calmer now.

It was just like he thought while he was pondering about the words of the other doctor in the solitude of his clinic. Haru was unique, irreplaceable. He knew that the solid feeling was mutual, and the actual representation of that was the ring. Of course there wasn't any nonsense in the fact he still wore the ring, even if his significant one belonged to a different realm right now, even if there was a moment in their history where they were separated for many years, their heads attending different topics. But their hearts beating under the shame rhythm. In their oddity, that waving presence was giving him calm. She was his focus, and now he could only thank that she came out of nowhere to make him reaffirm in the nature of that focus. And the angry sentiment he felt with Vaux, even knowing that he didn't mean these worlds for real, came from his own vulnerability. He was a human after all. And he accepted that, so he finally could put it into words.

"Haru, I've missed you."

"Why do you think I'm here, Haze?"

"I didn't investigate devils as much as you think I could do." He said in a smug tone.

"Devil business isn't having anything to do with my feelings." She talked with all honesty, bringing down the cool barrier he tried to pull after such a confession. Her wings extended, imposing, like expressing a sentiment. "I've missed you too."

At that display, Haze laughed softly and funnily and extended his arms up, shaking them.

"That was it! We needed some space. So I guess you're going to wrap me around these formidable arms and we're going to fly around Hole for a fresh start?"

Haru laughed mischievously then, finally taking out her claws from the pockets, shaking them like a wizard preparing an incantation while slowly approaching her husband.

"I didn't expect something that corny coming from you. You see... I was thinking in something more private. Taking profit of my abilities, and I want to see you with these adorable glasses again..."

As energy was crisping around her sharp fingers, Haze knew what was coming. He needed to be older for what she wanted. No, what they wanted. So when the devil magic zapped him, this time he wasn't as nervous as previous times.

Hours later, when the night was even more closed, he couldn't close his eyes while resting over his bed. He wasn't feeling any stressed or worried, as in fact he had a clear mind now. This type of silence was so good, difficult to find around the violent Hole. Wrapped around blankets and shadows, the only thing he could hear now was Haru's breathing under her sleep, while feeling the warmth of her human body. The doctor grabbed his glasses and looked at them for a moment before placing them over his nose. The quiet darkness became clearer, and looking at his side, he paid attention to the hand that rested around his chest. Her matching ring. Brightening as golden as his own.

"I'm going to say sorry to Vaux tomorrow." He said like throwing these words out to the air. The responding silence just broke some seconds later.

"The research can wait." Haru's lips moved under her fake sleep, then forming a genuine smile as feeling her husband's determination.

"I don't want to bury anything. Hole does that constantly already, would be so boring and uninteresting from me."

"Doesn't fit you at all. But you know... That man gave me an idea. Perhaps a song about burying stupid humans, with your stupid arguments..." She said again, with a malicious tone that made him smile.

"I could learn that one. Besides, darling... You were completely right."

"About what exactly?"

"That _kind_ of stupidity doesn't fit me."

With his focus regained, he turned to show her his usual determination. He was the one leaning for a deep hug, loving words coming without coming, like their own oddity worked. The only thing he would feel like burying weren't any words, any feelings. It was his lips, nuzzling against hers before going down into that dwelling of passion that turned timeless for them.


End file.
